This invention relates to a roller blind box, the side walls of which carry face walls, which are inserted into the side walls, interconnecting same, which support a roller blind shaft and are connected via detachably carried guide members to the roller blind guides.
In a prior art roller blind box of this type, the face walls are made double-walled, and the partial wall facing the interior of the roller blind box is opened. Thus, for an assembly of the roller blind box of prefabricated parts, four longitudinal walls and two face walls are required differing from one another in their structures. Considerable storage space is consequently required.
An object of the present invention is to improve the prior art roller blind boxes so that only a single face wall is required which is shaped in such a way that it cannot only be used for each of the two sides, but in addition thereto also in such a way that the roller blind box may be used for left-hand or right-hand rolling.